Generally, electrotherapy uses a low frequency of 1 Hz to 300 Hz. A low-frequency electrotherapy apparatus stimulates the skin of a human, and is expected to exhibit a massage effect. Accordingly, the low-frequency electrotherapy apparatus has been effectively used for a recovery from fatigue by persons who have muscle pains after exercising, feel neck, arm or leg pains due to long drives, and have insomnia due to hypersensitivity.
A conventional electrotherapy apparatus is attached to a human body using an electrode pad, but the electrode pad is disposable, so that the use of the electrode pad is inconvenient in that the electrode pad needs to be replaced with a new one because the adhesive power thereof is reduced after use several times. Additionally, when the electrode pad is detached from the human body, the electrode pad causes a user not only an allergy due to stimulation to the human body but also considerable rejection due to a phenomenon in which the roots of hair are pulled out.
Furthermore, it was difficult to expect a wide treatment effect because the conventional electrotherapy apparatus uses only a low frequency whose effect is limited to massages.